mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods/1
How to Order *Sign your orders with ~~~~ if you are logged in *State your username *Please note that there is a limit on items per day This is an the current Thornax and Goods Talk Page. To go to the archived talk page, click here. =Items= You may recieve your items from: * * * * microphone i'd like 2 microphones for 30 clicks, thanks. Sure. Click my soundtrack. ok. 85 Clicks 1 Drum, Rank 2 Starter Pack,1 Red Pearl, 2 Space Probes and 4 Thronax Stew that will be 85 clicks to soundtrack thanks! 21:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Look, I have to say this. If you are working for my store, you have to close your store. I am not against you buying all of this stuff, but I would prefer selling it to people who actually need it for their rank. Anyways, since you aren't rank 2 you can't take the rank 2 starter pack. Please reply here with a new order instead because you can't order a rank 2 starter pack when you're rank 3. oh i was going to do it now if yes than ill order a RANK 3 starter pack ill close it down now by the way i sentthe match attax to you this morning 22:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Great! OK so I'll give you the stuff in MLN when I have time. Please click my soundtrack module. ok hey on my wiki i just put some info about cards you should see it 22:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't have time now I have to go. But I'll look later. Please come again, but can you close your store while you work here? Also, it would be nice if you didn't order lots of stuff that's rank 6 right now so that I can save up items. 22:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) aight 22:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I do this tomorrow I'm too busy tonight I have spring break so I have all morning. 00:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Gems? Are ya sell'in gems? If so 2 rough sapphires please. Usernam is Teddy_R1.Teddy R1 (talk) 22:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes befriend georgeeric999 in My LEGO Network. 22:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Done, where do I click? Soundtrack please. 22:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't appear that you are my friend or that you are on my pending list. Did I block you? well i'll try again Teddy R1 (talk) 22:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Got it. You were a blocked friend. I sent you the items and clicked. 22:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) i clciked Can I have 4 sapphires and 5 rubys? 22:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) sure i can send you the rubies. go click 's soundtrack 50 times. items sent 23:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, sarge. 01:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) no prob. 03:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Advertisements I would like one large box. It's gonna take time to get all the clicks. link to store MLN Gift Shop||||||Charlielegoguy (talk) 22:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Click my Soundtrack Module (georgeeric999) 02:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks.Charlielegoguy (talk) 14:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. 14:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Gems Again Gems , 5 rough sapphires please. That's All I need to get past this rank. Sorry, I don't have that many because I sold them. 13:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well what gems do you have?Teddy R1 (talk) 13:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Wait I do have 5. But that's it. 13:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I have them, I'll pay 50 clicks.Teddy R1 (talk) 13:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I already sent them. 13:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) what do i clcik on? Soundtrack please. 13:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 50/50 clicked,Teddy R1 (talk) 13:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Great, thanks! 13:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) is there some that i can buy for 50 clicks? 14:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, look at the price list. 14:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) its 7 clicks where do you want me to click? 14:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What are you buying? 4 Sapphires. 15:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just sold the remaining ones to Teddy_R1. 15:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Order Hi Bobafett2... can i get 16 loose sparks for 8 clicks?[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 11:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Add me im verrell123 i will give u the loose Spark [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 12:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes CCF Verrell works here so give him the clicks too. 13:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okey doky [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see that you play MLN and are shopping here! 13:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Any module? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) My mln name is wallydoodle3..... joined a few years ago... then quit cause level 6 sucks. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Rank 6 is better than Rank 5. 13:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) So, what should i click [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack (Verrell's) 16:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) One big question: How do you know if someone has clicked your module? (i know it says the total clicks on your rivate page, but how do you tell a specific user?) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You check if the amount has changed. 16:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) He hasnt accepted my friend request so i can't yet (well.... he can't) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 16:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, you haven't accepted either :P [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You sent me a friends request? 16:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) my MLN is wallydoodle3 [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just accepted it. 16:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) By any chance do you have the loose sparks? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. 16:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) So what module should i click on your page? do you like the riddle on my page?[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Riddle? Soundtrack. 16:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Done. The riddle on my store page. By the way, why do you want clicks on your soundtrack module? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) To be in top 10. How many loose sparks do you need? 16:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 16 please [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC)